Astrid Morrow
'''Astrid Morrow '''is a character in the Roleplay group, The New Camp Half Blood. Her face character is Ashley Benson and her mun is Emily. Biography Early Life Astrid living in upstate Manhattan until recently. Her mother wanted her to have the best life she could give, so devoted herself to her work to provide. This also led to Astrid barely knowing the woman, and rarely seeing her. Astrid was picked on a bit in middle school. She has a lot of medical problems, and happened to not be stick-thin. For some people this gave them a excuse to pick on and/or fuck with her in general. Until high school, she hadn't learned to ignore it and deal. This affects her a lot as a young adult, and makes her trust sparingly. At Camp Half-Blood Astrid is very well-adjusted at camp. For the most part, everyone likes her. Her favorite class is most likely archery, despite the fact she can't aim. Astrid really likes having siblings, and would do anything to protect them. This leads to her making foes and annoying her siblings. She tries to be friends with everyone, and it tortures her to have people hate her, even if it's necessary. Personality Growing up, she was often called a ditz. She would go off telling tales, and getting lost in the moment. She still is a bit of one, but she usually does it on purpose. Astrid tends to think her personality is simple and basic, so being called a ditz and airhead seem like a good price to pay for depth. She will often joke about touchy subjects, as her cope mechanism is to laugh things off. Appearance Astrid looks and acts like a stereotypical child of Apollo. She is 5'3", and grotesquely petite. Her clothing is usually high-end, and she has nicely-applied makeup. Her face is fairly round, and her nose is defined. Her eyes almost always have dark bags under them, and it's doesn't bother her much. Her eyes are changing, they can range from light brown to a bright blue. Powers and abilities *hotter temp *light rays Trivia *Astrid once ate chalk on a dare *She is a vegetarian *She threw up after she was kissed for the first time *She loves salad *Her favorite song is Broken Home by 5sos *Her celebrity crush is no one, she doesn't feel romantic attraction. Insensitive much? I think so. *When Astrid is uncomfortable she stutters *She can sing extremely way, she is a child of Apollo, but doesn't sing much *Her favorite tv show is Supernatural *Her favorite movie is Mean Girls *Astrid hates the holidays *Astrid doesn't usually go home for the winter *Astrid's favorite food is chips (fries, whatever) *She struggles with Anorexia and has a some Depression *Astrid has never broken a bone, but sprained her wrist as a child *Astrid's favorite book is The City of Bones, by Cassandra Clare (read it motherfuckers) *Astrid has, not only, ADHD, and Dyslexia, but also Insomnia and Atelephobia *Astrid tells stories of her childhood so often because it reminds her of better days and happier times *Astrid's middle name is Serena Category:Characters Category:Apollo Category:Admin character